


Ride That Tree

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Horny Lysithea, Infirmary Sex, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Lust at First Sight, Pining, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She's been fascinated by him since they first met. Actually, no, she's wanted to jump him since they met, but she knew he'd say no because she was "just a kid." Well, she's not a kid anymore and she's getting tired of waiting.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Ride That Tree

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** They have such a fucking adorable support chain and I want her to climb him like a tree. She deserves the large sexy man. And what better way to prove she's not a little girl anymore!
> 
> \- pre or post timeskip smut is fine with me, though post would probably work better here context-wise  
> \- he's reluctant but into it  
> \- SIZE DIFFERENCE  
> \- she's kinda mean to him but he likes it  
> \- dark magic? restraints?
> 
> for the 3h kink meme

Officially, she was fascinated by Balthus because they had a (sort of) shared history. But even before he'd mentioned it she'd had her eyes set on him the moment he joined the Golden Deer and slotted easily in with the rest of them.

Actually, no, "fascinated" and "having her eyes set on him" were too mild to describe it. The bare-bones truth was that the moment she laid eyes on those bare abs and that gorgeous face, she'd had what many would call "the hots" for Balthus von Albrecht. Who wouldn't? Tall, muscular, that cocky smirk, those big hands, and since he lived in the Abyss he obviously knew plenty about the world beyond the monastery.

Simply put, Lysithea had wanted to climb him like a tree for the past five years. Many times she'd considered dropping hints, flirting with him, or even outright asking him to take her virginity. But her self-consciousness would get her every time; she was still just a kid compared to him, and for all her book knowledge of sex she had no experience beyond her own hands.

(And there were the scars. But she'd spent the last five years trying to convince herself they didn't matter.)

She wasn't a kid anymore, and she and Balthus had grown a _lot_ closer. Sometimes, if she really let her imagination run away with her, she could swear he was flirting with her. _Little lady_ should have bothered her the first time he called her that, but somehow coming from him it wasn't so bad.

No, scratch that, it was more than "not so bad." It reminded her that even with her very minor growth spurt she was still smaller than him. And of course he'd only grown more handsome, the long hair _really_ worked for him and even if he made the Ashen Wolves uniform work, it didn't do him nearly as many favors as his look did.

It was their day to restock the infirmary, her doing the low shelves and him the high. Every time they so much as brushed against each other the heat rose between her legs and her toes curled and she just wanted to throw him onto one of the beds and jump him right then and there.

(Or should she try a little seduction first? Both options were tempting.)

"Woah!" Both of them stumbled just then, and at that moment she made her choice. She grabbed onto him to keep from falling over, pressing her body against his. Already she could feel the bulge of his cock under his trousers, and he wasn't even hard yet.

Her pussy tingled and she shuddered as she imagined how big it was when it was hard.

"That was close," she said, more breathlessly than she'd intended. His big hand splayed across her butt, intentionally or not she didn't know but that just made this hotter. "Oh my..."

"Oh my yourself, little lady," he chuckled. "You enjoyed that a bit too much. I'd think someone like you would be more embarrassed at stumbling and needing a big, strong man to catch her." Lysithea smirked, nudging him towards one of the beds.

"You're the exception," she said, standing on her tiptoes and grabbing onto his jacket as she crushed her lips against his. To her surprise, he lifted her up by her bottom and let her wrap her legs around his waist, kissing her back. His lips were warmer and tasted better than she'd ever imagined, and she was sure he was getting hard against her.

All too soon, though, he broke the kiss and set her back down.

"So what was that about, little lady?" She rolled her eyes.

"Come _on,_ you obviously knew! I _felt_ it pressed up against me," she said, reaching for his groin. His hand stopped her, and she was torn between annoyance and being even more turned on at yet another reminder of how much bigger he was than her. "I want you, Balthus. I've wanted you since I first saw you and I'm _not_ the little girl I was back then." She leaned forward to kiss him again, but this time he put a hand up to stop her.

"Lysithea, wait."

"I've _been_ waiting five years! And you know very well I'm not the patient type, either!"

"Yeah, you've made that clear," he said, "but Lysithea, this is a big deal, I mean. It's _sex._ I've been around the block more than a few times, but I _know_ you haven't."

"You're right, I haven't." He raised an eyebrow.

"So you've been saving yourself for big old me all this time, little lady?"

"More or less." More like she'd never been interested in any boys before she met Balthus and he'd fully awakened her burgeoning hormones, but still. She moved against him until he was forced to sit on the bed, her on his lap, and despite his hesitation he was pulling her to him; he was definitely hard and she couldn't help grinding against him. "This isn't just me looking to lose it, either. I wouldn't be offering myself to you if I didn't really like you."

"Woah." Was he _blushing?_ "Lysithea...I'd be lying if I said you weren't special to me, too, but-"

"But nothing! You want me, right? Don't try to lie, either, you've been getting harder this whole time I've been on your lap." She moved against him, and this time he was the one to kiss _her._ His tongue pushed into her mouth and she opened her lips eagerly, her core practically burning and her panties getting damp.

"If this is what you want, I'm all yours," he said. Lysithea smiled.

"Good. And just so you know, I've been taking herbs for the past year," she said. Balthus laughed as she began to undress him.

"You've had this planned for a while."

"I just wanted to be prepared." She let his coat fall to the floor and tugged his pants down; he wasn't wearing any underwear, and while she wasn't surprised she was definitely pleased. His cock sprang up, and she pulled back to get her first good look at it.

She had no words. Words couldn't do justice to its magnificence, it was even bigger than it had felt through his pants and she was getting hotter and wetter as she anticipated having that thing inside her. Suddenly she couldn't be bothered with the rest of this undressing nonsense; she stripped off her shoes, stockings and panties and climbed back onto his lap.

"Take me."

"Not yet." He shifted so she was straddling his thighs, his hand sliding between her legs. "If we're going to do this, I need to get you ready. If you try to take it all inside you at once you'll hurt _badly._ " She started to protest, but the words died on her tongue as his thick fingers pressed against her now-dripping folds and she let out a low, shaky moan. "You're already so wet..."

"Y-you know why!" She grabbed his broad shoulders as he kissed her again, caressing every inch of her with his fingertips before he thrust two inside of her, stretching, scissoring, going deeper until he was outright _fucking_ her with them. She cried out against his lips, rocking against his hand as his other arm held her firmly in place.

He broke the kiss and let go of her waist just long enough to push the top of her dress down and shift her a little so he could lower his mouth to her breast. The tug of his lips on her nipple timed with a sudden stroke of his thumb to her clit and she bit her lip to stifle a scream.

"C-close," she gasped, "Balthus, please-!" His teeth pressed into her nipple, his thumb rubbed tight little circles around her clit, and the dam burst, Lysithea throwing her head back with a cry.

When she came down, he pulled his hand away from her, licking it clean, and she blushed.

"Balthus!"

"Remind me to go down on you next time. Or later, if you're still up for it."

"Heh..." She pressed her hips against his, letting her still-quivering folds nestle against his length. "Later sounds good. But right now..." He shifted them both, aligning his thick tip with her entrance.

"I'll take this slow just so you can get used to it, but don't expect me to be gentle the whole time," he said, like he had to warn her. She rolled her eyes, smiling sweetly at him.

"I never _did._ " And then he was easing into her, every inch of him stretching her core in ways she'd only ever dreamed of. Little by little he filled her, hot and thick, Lysithea gasping and crying out; it _did_ hurt a little, but definitely not enough to alarm her. She'd been hurt far worse in battle, and the payoff from this would be much sweeter.

"Damn...!" He grabbed her hips and she pushed down against him and he gave a sharp thrust, fully sheathed inside her at last. "Okay, I think _I_ need a moment..." It was a tight fit, definitely, and even though she was still slick he was so big she was surprised he wasn't making her stomach bulge from the sheer girth.

So she took advantage of the stillness to really absorb the feelings. Balthus deep inside her, holding her tightly against his thick, muscular body. The warmth of his chest against her bare breasts, the look of desire in his eyes. Soon he began to move, and just as he promised he wasn't gentle at all.

Good. She'd hate to have worked so hard to convince him she could take it only for him to treat her with kid gloves. She practically bounced up and down on him, matching his every thrust, obscenely loud shouts of pleasure escaping her. By this point she was beyond caring even a bit if anyone heard them.

"Balthus-! I-it's so good, harder, please!"

"Damn, little lady...you really are a tough one!" He gave a particularly sharp thrust. "So eager, too!"

"I told you I'd- _ahhh!_ " She gasped as he covered her breasts with kisses. "- _wanted_ you all this time-!" She arched her chest forward, her pussy squeezing him as he went deeper, faster, slamming in and out of her. " _Balthus!_ "

"Getting close?" He dragged his tongue over her nipple. "Let's try to get there together, then!" He thrust as sharply as he could, swelling inside her, and she nearly screamed. Higher and higher he took her until he swelled one last time and let out a shout; she felt the searing heat of his release inside her just as her own climax raced through her, and her vision went white.

She collapsed against his chest as she came down for the second time, sighing contentedly. He smiled at her in that adorable cocky way that made her feel all warm inside.

"I take it that was worth waiting for." She gave him a wry smile of her own.

"You really love to state the obvious, don't you? But yes, it was." She shifted so he could pull out of her; thankfully, nothing spilled. " _More_ than worth it."

"Good." He kissed the top of her head. "Truth be told, I'm honored to be your first." Their lips were about to meet again when she heard footsteps in the distance, and he cursed, pulling back. Lysithea sighed, a bit disappointed.

"So much for the afterglow," she said, getting off his lap and reaching for her discarded clothing. Balthus stood up and put his jacket back on, checking his pants for any telltale stains.

"There's always later. And remember, I did promise you something." Lysithea's heart raced as she pulled her stockings back up, sliding her feet into her shoes.

"You did, yes. And I intend to hold you to it."

They changed the sheets, made sure the infirmary was in good shape, and left, hand in hand. Lysithea still tingling and warm at knowing her five-year-long fantasy had more than come true, and that if she wasn't mistaken this would _not_ just be a one-time thing.

"Come to my room later tonight," he whispered, and never before had Lysithea been so eager for a trip to the Abyss in the dark.


End file.
